I'll Find You
by One Tree Hill Obsessed
Summary: She will bring them all together, but she doesn't even know it yet. The story of a girl with a lost family, and the story of a love they never thought they would find! Betrayal, confusion, love, and lust. Will they ever know the truth?  LEYTON


**Okay, new fic I'm just going to throw out there while I brain storm some new ideas for **_**Total Strangers**_** and **_**When Tragedy**_** Strikes. So I am going to add a new character in, kind of a bit of my own character, but not exactly. For any of those who watched The O.C. I am basing this new character after Sadie, who was not on the show for very long. I liked her a lot so I wanted to include her into the One Tree Hill world! Anyways, same girl…different background!**

**Things you should know:**

** Lucas already plays for the Ravens, but does not get along with any of his teammates, especially Nathan. **

** Peyton and Nathan aren't dating, but have before. **

** Everything else is the same as the first episode of Season one from the show. **

** Takes place Junior year.**

**Please review and let me know if you think I should continue. **

--------------------------

I enter the Tree Hill airport, taking in everything in my surroundings. People hugging, saying hello, and people saying goodbye. As I look around I can feel myself becoming sad once again. I had managed to make it a good three days without crying, but I can now feel the tears coming once again. I quickly exit the airport as quickly as possible and make my way to the parking lot where I find a man holding up a piece of cardboard with my name written across it: _Sadie Campbell._ I wipe away the lone tear streaming down my face and begin to approach the man.

"Are you Ms. Campbell.?" He asks with a kind smile.

I nod my head slowly. "That would be me." I try to fake a smile, but it doesn't last long.

"This would be your rental car." He says as he points towards and Green Trans Am that is parked behind him. "And here are your keys Ms. Campbell." 

"Thanks." I speak slowly as I take the keys from his hand. "Have a nice day Sir." I say before opening to car door. He nods politely at me before I drive away.

I look back at the nice man through my mirror, hoping and praying everyone in Tree Hill will be as nice as he was.

--------------------------

I dribble the basketball in my hands a few times and stare at the goal in front of me. I smile to myself at everything around me. This was the love of my life, this game, basketball. To me, it was everything. I shoot the ball towards the basket and as it goes in I hear the swoosh of the chain net.

"Luke!" I hear a voice yell from behind, causing me to turn and look as I fetch the basketball from underneath the net.

As I turn I see my friends Skills and Mouth standing in front of me. "Hey guys." I say with a smile, as I am happy to see each of them. I jog towards them to give them each a quick hug.

"So how was practice today?" Mouth asks.

"Probably the same as always." Skills comments. "Those guys are never going to change."

I shrug and take another shot towards the basket from behind the three point line, it goes in effortlessly. "Doesn't matter, I'm there because I love the game, not because I love the guys that play it." I chuckle and grab the ball as it bounces towards me.

"Whatever Dawg." Skills replies.

I laugh quietly and grab my hoodie and bottle of water from the picnic table that sits on the side of the court. I take a quick drink and watch the river that overlooks the court. "Sorry about not staying long guys, but I should get home. It's about time for dinner."

"See ya Luke." Mouth and Skills say to me in unison as I jog off the court and towards my house.

--------------------------

I sit at my computer and stare at a record I hold out in front of me. It is the new Fall Out Boy album, and I have yet to listen to it. "P. Sawyer!" I hear my nickname called out from downstairs. _So much for peace and quiet_. I say to myself with a sigh as I make my way down the stairs slowly.

"What is it Brooke?" I ask before I even see her standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" I ask a bit irritated. She may be my best friend, but I should be allowed to spend at least an hour on my own.

"Just wanted to come see what my best friend, Peyton, was doing!" she smiled, revealing her dimples.

"Brooke." I whine. "I just saw you less than an hour ago."

Brooke shrugs. "Well I just got an invite to an awesome party for tomorrow night! You should so go with me."

I laugh to myself before answering her question. "And why did this cause you to come see me _now_?"

"So you will have plenty of time to ask a boy to go with you!" She answers as if it is completely obvious. "Duh P. Sawyer!" She pauses before continuing her jabbering. "So, any clue who you are going to ask?"

I laugh out loud at her question. "No Brooke and I probably won't ask anyone."

"Why are you letting Nathan ruin your life? That is what you are doing. You guys broke up and you haven't been with anyone else since him Peyton! The party is at Nathan's house, take his brother, that will really get under his skin." Brooke smiles devilishly at me.

"You mean the brother I have never talked to before?" I comment. "Look Brooke, I don't want to talk about this right now. I am tired and I am going to go get some sleep. See you tomorrow Brooke." I open the front door and wait for her to leave before making my way back up the stairs and into my bedroom.

--------------------------

It was Thursday night, so of course I was present in the Scott house hold, setting the table. Thursday was the night I always stayed over for diner. I take a few steps towards Karen, my best friend's mother, as she stands over the stove stirring a pot of rice. I take in a big whiff of the scent of her amazing cooking. "Smells great, Karen!" I comment as I stand next to her smiling. Just as I look over at her I hear the door open and shut, making me turn to see Lucas standing in the kitchen all nasty and sweaty.

"Hey Hales, and mom." He says as he sits down a bottle of water and a basketball on the table. He takes a step forward to try and hug me but I immediately step backwards.

"No way Buddy!" I protest. "You are not coming near me with that nasty body of yours." I tease before picking up the basketball off of the table. "And how many times must I tell you to stop leaving this dirt ball on the table Lucas!"

"You are starting to sound like my mother." Lucas laughs. "I'm sorry Haley." He says with a smile as he takes the ball from me. "I'll go take a shower."

"That is all I wanted." I smile at him before making my way back the table to clean off the spot of where the ball had sat.

--------------------------

I sit down in front of the TV as I watch the Duke Blue Devils basketball team stomp another team. I hear footsteps behind me and I know it is my dad. He sits down next to me to watch the game. "One day that is going to be you Nate." He smiles as a member of the team dunks it into the basket.

I shake my head; couldn't he just let it rest? For once? This was all our relationship was, basketball. At times I thought of quitting the Tree Hill Ravens if it meant we could carry on a conversation that did not completely revolve around basketball. "Not now dad." I say as I stand up. "I'll just finish watching the game in my room." I leave and make my way up the stairs and into my bedroom where I turn on the TV and plop down on my bed.

I had all intentions of actually watching the game, but I soon fell asleep, never knowing the doorbell had rang.

--------------------------

**Left it at a bit of a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I just wanted to write a bit about all of the characters, and as you see I wrote it all in first person…but if I continue I may switch to third person. I don't know yet. Would love to know what you think!**

**Review!**


End file.
